


The Annual Cookie Baking Bonanza

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas baking, Christmas fun, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 2 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. The reader wakes up early to bake Christmas cookies only to be sent back to bed once Bucky, Sam, and Steve arrive back from a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Annual Cookie Baking Bonanza

It's the first Saturday in December and for once no one is on a mission so everyone on the team had elected to sleep in later than usual. Everyone, except y/n who was up at 5 am, dressed in her grey Santa, snowman, and reindeer leggings, and a grey top with 'Cookie Baking Crew' written in cursive and decorated with gingerbread men and a bright red bandana to keep her hair out of her face.

"Friday, please play my Christmas party playlist," she asked the AI, feeling very grateful that Tony had soundproofed all the bedrooms after the incident with Steve and Sharon that everyone agreed never to mention again, yet kept teasing Steve about whenever possible. As Jingle Bell Rock started floating from the speakers, y/n started pulling out mixing bowls, baking sheets, mixers, and other implements as well as all the ingredients she would need before getting to work.

Two hours later and every available surface is covered in cooling racks full of goodies, mixing bowls with different colored icing, sprinkles, and cookie sheets waiting for their turn in the ovens. There is flour, cocoa, cinnamon, and other spices almost everywhere, including y/n's outfit, all available skin, and hair.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam are just coming in from their morning run to grab some coffee before going to shower when they smell the aroma of sugary goodness and see a normally calm and collected y/n running around the kitchen like a headless chicken trying to ice the cooled cookies, pull the just-baked ones from the oven and put the raw ones into the oven.

They exchange concerned, yet knowing smiles with each other then turn back to watch the careful dance. They wait for the split second when her hands are not full to walk over. It's Sam who elects to open his mouth first, "What are you doing little miss cookie baking crew?" he asks with a teasing smile.

She glares at him before going back to what she was doing before they interrupted her. "I'm working on my Halloween costume for next year, what does it look like I'm doing?!" she snarks at him.

"Doll, since when have you been up?" Bucky asks, concern pulling his face into a frown. When she doesn't answer he looks up at the ceiling. "Friday?" he calls.

"Miss Y/L/N has been up since 4:30 am and baking since 5 am, Sergeant Barnes," comes Friday's lilting voice, if an AI could sound exasperated, this one surely did.

"Alright, that's it, I'm officially kicking you out of the kitchen," Bucky says before walking around the island, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell, Bucky?! Put me down! The cookies are gonna burn!" she protests back to their bedroom, her fists hitting his back not deterring him in the slightest. He only pauses to open the door and deposit her onto the bed.

After going to start her shower, Bucky comes back to stand in front of his pouting girlfriend. "Don't give me that face, you're gonna burn yourself out if you keep going like this doll. You're up before dawn every day and you only come to bed after midnight. I know that you just want this year to be perfect, but I just want my girlfriend back. I promise you, no one is going to care if a few baubles are off-center on the tree, or a gingerbread man is snapped in half. But the are going to care if you end up in the med-bay because you're running yourself into the ground," he gently cups her face in his hands and kisses her forehead sweetly. "Now, here's what's going to happen; you are going to go take a shower, get all this flour and stuff off of you, then you're going to put on your pajamas, get into bed, and go back to sleep for at least another hour. While you do that, Steve, Sam, and I will be in the kitchen finishing up all the cookies, okay?"

Slowly she meets his eyes and nods. He gives her one last kiss before leaving the room. When he gets back to the kitchen, Sam is pulling trays of baked cookies out and putting the raw ones in while Steve decorates the cooled ones. Bucky jumps in with cleaning the mess left behind from the different doughs. 

By the time y/n is shuffling back down the hall in her reindeer slippers and matching onesie after a hot shower and two-hour nap, the kitchen is sparkling, all the cookies have been baked and the boys are finishing decorating the last batch. "Now this is a sight I could get used to," she giggles sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your nap?" Steve calls out, not taking his eyes off the elf in his hands.

"It was great, thanks for asking Stevie. So, what can I help with?" she asks, shuffling closer to the island and taking a seat opposite them. 

"You can just sit there, looking adorable, and drink your hot chocolate," Bucky answers, putting a large white mug with 'Merry Christmas' in red cursive and a reindeer in the woods beneath it, filled to the brim with hot chocolate, whipped cream and mini marshmallows in front of her.

After the boys had each grabbed their mugs and a cookie they all sat together admiring their handiwork. "It's official," Sam announced suddenly.

"What's official?" Bucky asked, faux irritation in his voice as he snuggled closer to his warm girlfriend.

"This has to be an annual tradition, from now on every first Saturday of December, the four of us, and anyone else that wants to join, spend the morning making cookies and drinking hot chocolate. We'll call it The Annual Cookie Baking Bonanza!" Sam grinned excitedly.

"That's not a bad idea, Choclatino. Alright, here's to the first annual cookie baking bonanza of many!" Bucky toasted.

"You know I'm always full of good ideas, Vanilla Ice!" Sam chuckled as he clinked his mug to Bucky's.

"Yeah, like the time you thought it was a good idea to run into Steve's room because you thought Sharon was murdering him with the way he was groaning like the old man that he is?" Bucky teased.

"Hey! I thought we agreed not to mention that again, Jerk!" Steve exclaimed, his face turning bright red as everyone else burst into laughter.


End file.
